As an example of these power converting systems set forth above, the following power converting system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-232620. In order to prevent the charge charged in a capacitor from remaining with an inverter as a load being disconnected to the capacitor, the power converting system carries out discharge control to turn simultaneously on a high-side switching and a corresponding low-side switching element of an inverter by a driver to short-circuit both electrodes of the capacitor. This discharges the capacitor. In order to prevent a current flowing through the capacitor from excessively increasing, the power converting system reduces a voltage applied to the gate of an IGBT as a switching element of the system in comparison to a voltage to be normally applied thereto.